Kenpachi Fights Everything
by Justice League Expansion
Summary: After he is sent on a punishment mission for a few months to the world of the living,Kenpachi finds all sorts of opponents to fight!


Disclaimer- Kenpachi Zaraki is a character of Bleach, and is property of Tite Kubo. Hulk is property of Marvel Comics.

Author's Note-Hi! I'm new to anime,and have finished Bleach and Hellsing. This is a story where Kenpachi fights everyone you guys and I can think of! I am beginning Naruto,Soul Eater, and am in the finals of the Dark Tournament in Yu Yu Hakusho,so expect Hiei and the Toguros to fight Kenpachi soon.

Kenpachi smiled. He was in some Human World location called Vega or something. Some giant green monster was attacking civilians,and being the "noble,sacrificing hero" that he was, he attacked it.

Hulk decked Kenpachi in the face with a dazzling right hook, before Kenpachi used his blade to cause a torrent of green blood to pour out from Banner's chest. Kenpachi then roundhouse kicked the Hulk backwards, before a battered and wrecked Toyota was hurled at him,complete with charred corpses from the passengers inside of it. Kenpachi sliced it in half, before cutting Hulk again, which only angered the brute.

Hulk grabbed Kenpachi's head, and faceplanted him into an apartment complex, which was almost completely in half from the Hulk's mindless rampage. Kenpachi smiled as he looked up at the dark green monstrosity before him.

"You're worth it,"he smirked, and removed his eyepatch. Hulk was thrown back by Kenpachi's reiatsu, but managed to regain his composure, but not before falling into a casino. Hulk chucked a slot machine at the Captain, who let it hit him. His reiatsu caused to crumple into ashes, obliterating the machine completely.

Kenpachi landed near the Hulk, and used an upward kick to send Hulk flying. Flying towards him, he sliced Banner's alter ego in the chest,causing a roar of pain and hatred, before thrusting his blade in the chest,sending him down to the ground.

Hulk's wounds instantly healed, and the monster grabbed Kenpachi and squeezed,breaking one of his ribs,but fortunately, Zaraki's reiatsu protected him.

Kenpachi decided to use Kendo in this fight. Gripping the blade with both hands, he caused an incredible energy outpour, as the energy and the blade itself hammered into Hulk. Kenpachi wildly swung as the space around the two seemed to distort,before Hulk was on the remains of the street,panting heavily.

Hulk grew larger and larger,much to Kenpachi's delight, who used his Kendo to knock into Hulk, but the monster plowed right through the attack,and kicked Zaraki in the face, sending him flying through a taxi. Hulk hurled a chunk of concrete at the Squad 11 Captain,who casually cut the rock in half by merely poking his blade at it.

Zaraki let out another arc of spiritual pressure, which no longer seemed to affect Hulk, which was fine with Kenpachi. Kenpachi's blade slashed at Hulk's cheek, and Hulk roared, as he repeatedly stomped on Kenpachi, who finally decided to take this fight seriously.

Using his head for once, he bit at Hulk's toe with all his might(and he had never tasted something so disgusting), he watched as the monster yelped, before using a Flash Step to step behind the Hulk, who didn't even turn around in time to see Kenpachi decapitate him.

Two Months Later

Bruce Banner and the Hulk were now separate entities. Banner had joined Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Squad 12 as a Third Seat, while Hulk was the Fourth Squad in Squad 11.

Hulk and Ikkaku frequently sparred, and ever since Kenpachi revealed he knew about Ryumon Hozukimaru, the three had brawls with each other at least once every two days.

Banner managed to create a device that helped completely conceal reiatsu on stealth assignments,and had also created technology based off of Inoue Orihime's power with the help of Mayuri himself.

The Hulkbusters were baffled at what had caused the Hulk's death, as were many of the peoples of Earth, but they weren't complaining in the slightest.

Author's Notes

I thought about having a seen where the army charges in,and Kenpachi cut them all up and tells them not to interfere, but I'll save it for another time. Review and recommend fighters!


End file.
